Love Blinds
by gnarley
Summary: Love is Blind, or a more acceptable term, Love Blinds. Such a foolish emotion and yet it has the ability to blind one from any possible truth. Aizen/OC
1. DreamPrologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach in anyway. If I did… it would be a gong show. =) 

When someone use to say 'Love is blind', I always thought it meant you wouldn't find it in the most obvious places and that you truly had to look. Now I just scoff and think what people mean to say, is love blinds you from the truth. I never asked to fall in love with such a deceiving, manipulative yet charming and handsome man. And it definitely wasn't my fault I didn't know he was planning on turning everyone's lives upside down and betraying the Soul Society and yet… I got blamed for it. I was locked away as a 'threat' because I just so happened to be romantically involved with the man who had done them wrong. I was just as much a pawn in his little scheme as everyone else, blinded by his Zanpakuto's ability of complete hypnosis. If anything, I felt more betrayed as a lover then I did has a member of the Seireitei.

I was trapped with nowhere to go and I don't just mean in the sense I was locked in a cell deep within the second division, I mean in my own mind. I wasn't asking the same thing everyone else is asking right now, nor was I thinking the same any normal woman in love would be thinking. _What was he thinking, How long has he been plotting, _and _Why did he do this to me, I thought he loved me, _aren't what's going through my mind, it's more along the lines of, _Why didn't he take me? Or better yet kill me?_ I would have rather died the hands of the man I loved then left to starve and rot in an underground cell. The only answer I could think of was – I wasn't part of the plans, he never thought a woman would walk into his life and he'd want to pursue them. And that's exactly what he did he pursued me; I hadn't even looked his way once before he slowly became a part of my life. I was perfectly content with thinking I was madly in love with a certain nobleman Captain of Division Sixth, off in my own little world of being the only woman in the eleventh division, besides the little lieutenant.

The first time I had every really held a conversion with the Captain of the fifth before he asked me on a date was when someone had mixed division five papers with the eleventh and of course seeing I was the only woman, in Captain Zaraki's mind that meant I got to do all the stupid jobs. He had been in his office with the new Captain of Division Three, Ichimaru drinking tea when I had arrived after getting lost. Aizen had offered me to sit and have tea with them of course I refused and went off on my way, but after that day it seemed like I was running into the man all the time. At first it was only once every few weeks, then once a week and then at least once or twice a day. I had gone from thirty years of living and working in the Seireitei without once every laying eye's on the man and yet, there I was seeing him every day of my life after one trip to his office.

After a while I – stupidly I'll admit – began to let him in, we'd bump into each other now and then and on occasion he'd ask me to tea or to lunch and foolishly I would accept. Eventually months passed I had found my feelings that were once focused on the head of the Kuchiki house had completely shifted over to this man I had once barely known and had grown to become acquainted with, so when he asked me to dinner as more then what we were, you could imagine how surprised and excited I had been. Our first date had been quiet but beautiful, a simple picnic in the garden of the fifth division.

When I look back on my time with Sosuke there's always one thing that comes to mind. Every first that we ever shared was at his expense, he was the first one to ask me out, he made the first move, and he said I love you the first time. Never once, had I even thought to say I loved him, but I did, and once he told me he loved me, it hit me fast and hard - which lead me to believe the whole time during our relationship I was under his spell, the power of Kyōka Suigetsu – but… I'd never been exposed to his Zanpakuto before, never once had I seen him in battle and never once did I know what it could do. So how did he deceive me? Was I truly that in love with Sosuke to have been blinded from the truth?

I remember once Aizen told me if I asked him for the world, that he'd give it to me – I told him he'd have to start a war for that to happen in which he replied '_All's fair in love and war'_. What did that even mean? If everything was fair in love and war I wouldn't have to feel the need to choose between the people I love and the man I'm in love with.

Every day I spent in that god forsaken cell I was either angry or depressed, I was upset he didn't take me and I was mad he didn't kill me all at the same time! If Aizen didn't have the guts to bring me along with him then the least he could have done was drive his sword through my stomach and walked away, I would have been content. Anything would be better than sitting in a lonely prison cell left to my own thoughts and slowly driving myself insane.

I guess, deep in my mind, I always knew that love never lasted. It had taken me awhile to figure out no one was coming to save me from the hell I was in so I stopped caring, after I stopped caring I accepted the fact that I was just something to past the time while Aizen waited for his scheme to unfold, it was scary to know he had it all planned since the beginning since before he was Captain maybe even before he was a lieutenant. He had everything planned... everything – but me. _UGH._ Everything was so frustrating. So what if I wasn't a part of the original plans he could have made me a part of them. But then again there was always that factor of even when he became involved with me, he didn't 'plan' for either of us to become so attached. If there was one thing I learned from working under Kenpachi Zaraki was to never become attached to something because once you are it's your biggest weakness. A bunch of B.S in my mind, coming from a man who's 'daughter' was our lieutenant, he can't complain and shout all he wants but no matter what he says, Yachiru was his biggest weakness, threaten her, you might as well have lathered yourself up with barbeque sauce and served yourself on a silver platter with free sake right to his door.

"Hypocrite," I growled out loud to myself as I sat in the corner of the small enclosed area.

"Hello, my little Cherry Blossom," came the handsome voice which belonged to the man of my heart.

Just great I'm hallucinating, what kind of cruel world was I living in? Seconds later I heard the clang of the door opening but I choose to ignore it again, refusing to let myself believe the man I loved was actually there to save me from this hell.

"Sakura?" His voice sounded so real so… so… so concerned as if seeing me in this state actually worried him, but of course it did, this was all in my mind – but the moment I felt a hand touch my shoulder I knew I couldn't be dreaming. I sprang to my feet and turned to meet the handsome face I once knew but it was different and yet as beautiful as ever. Before Sosuke Aizen was just handsome but now, without his glasses and his hair slicked back with one lock falling between his eyes he was downright sexy. I'll admit for once, this made me blush.

"Why are you here?" I asked although I already knew the answer. He'd come back for me, not because he planned to, but because he felt wrong about leaving me here, because he had come to realize, that maybe it wasn't so wrong for him to have the woman he loved by his side as he works his way up to the destruction of Karakura Town and the Soul Society.

"Because, I love you, I promised you the world and I plan to give you just that! With you by my side, I will make you my Queen." He replied pulling me closer to his chest intending on sealing his promised with a kiss.

If only I didn't choose this moment to wake up.

**AN:** Hello people! =) Thank you for reading this wonderfully amazing story! I would like to know, your choice, if anyone would be interesting in seeing this turn into an actual story or if I should leave it as is for now?

I hope you enjoyed it, please Review =) It makes me happy!


	2. First Time Meeting

I'll admit my time in the academy wasn't the greatest. I was tough but I secluded myself from the others, some would call me shy, but I wasn't - I just liked to be left alone. The only people who really paid attention to me in the first place were Ikkaku and Yumichika; then again it could also be that I was the only person who wasn't afraid to fight the bald headed man. Truthfully they became my closest friends during the academy days, and eventually I found out it wasn't going to change much when I was placed into the eleventh division. Apparently, there were quite a few women in the division before Captain Zaraki came into the picture, most of them didn't even last a week under his control before demanding a transfer to any other division.

Yumichika had once explained to me before we graduated about Ikkaku's determination to surpass one Kenpachi from Zaraki, and the epic battle they had once shared months ago, but the bald headed man's insight had changed. Once we became a part of the Eleventh; we had become a part of a family. With Ikkaku and Yumichika as brothers, Yachiru had become of a little sister to me and Kenpachi an over protective father who threatened every guy who dared to even look at me.

It was only a matter of days that we were there when all three of us had booked the highest sits; Ikkaku being the third and I the fourth where Yumichika choose to be the fifth, the number four being too ugly for him.

Over the years I had found a friend in one other person besides the men of the Eleventh and that was Captain Soifon and only on unintentional matters. Numerous times the petite Captain had come to both me and Captain Zaraki, asking and sometimes demanding me to become a part of her Squad, and every time I denied saying it wouldn't feel right leaving 'my boys'. Soifon had become a great companion someone I could talk to when I was upset or hurt, who understood me rather than telling me to suck it up and wait it out. It was through her as well that I met the man of my dreams, one Byakuya Kuchiki; he was handsome, and kind and _completely_ in love with his dead wife, and yet I found myself beginning to grow feelings for him.

My school girl crush for the Captain grew for a year before everything suddenly changed. I had just finished my turn to lead the training in the dojo when the new sixth seat had come up to me informing me that Captain Zaraki wished to see me – which was rare.

"And you are…?" I asked, having forgotten his name already.

"Uh… Abarai, Ma'am, Renji Abarai," he replied bowing.

"Er… There's no need to be so formal! Did the Captain say why?"

"No, Ma'am he just asked to speak to you, Fourth Seat Sakura Fujishima!" he replied as he bowed again.

"Thanks… and Good Luck, training with Baldy," I said walking away leaving the red headed man behind in shock.

I didn't even bother knocking on the door when I walked into the Captains office; instead I stormed in demanding to know what he wanted. The man a barked out a laugh always amused to see my straight forward attitude.

"See, that's what I like about you, kid; never afraid to show off your killer attitude."

"Thanks," I replied rolling my eyes. No matter how long I had been working under the man I still felt uneasy around him and wasn't use to being alone with him without Ikkaku or Yumichika. "With all due respect sir, may I ask what you wanted?"

Zaraki grunted and pointed to a stack of papers on the coffee table to my right. "Some dumbass mixed a bunch of papers from the fifth division in with ours, Take them to the fifth will ya?"

I chortled a bit and raised an eyebrow at the man. "You were doing paper work?" The only replied I received was another one of his barking laughs before I picked up the pile of documents and made my way out of the division.

There had to be some kind of law in the Eleventh division about people not being able to direct themselves through the walls of the Seireitei, because try as I may, it took me two hours to find the fifth division. At first I had ended up at the fourth, how I got there without passing the fifth was beyond me and then the next thing I know I was standing outside the thirteenth. I was becoming fed up with my job that I had almost thrown the papers in a mud puddle until I found the wooden door with the giant number five marking painted on it. But of course when I entered the barracks it was almost impossible for me to pawn off the paperwork to one of lower subordinates, the most I could get out of them was the way to their Captain's office.

There were a number of reasons I didn't like about being in a Captain's presence the biggest one being because being around a Captain made me feel weak and vulnerable no matter how many much I tried the feeling wouldn't go way. It didn't matter if it was Unohana who's sweet and caring or Zaraki who if he could have it his way would fight anyone who even dare be in the same room as him and yet, I wanted nothing more than to run in the other direction.

And there I was standing in the doorway of a Captain's office in front of one man I had never met before and a familiar face and yet – I felt no reason to run in the other direction, there was something about this brown haired man that made me feel almost… calmed, and relaxed.

"Well, Hello," greeted the young Captain with a smile. If I thought he was handsome before I heard his voice, then damn I don't know what I thought about him after. "What brings you here?"

"I have paper's that belong to the fifth division, sir," I replied bowing in respect, which – truth be told felt weird because the only Captain's I ever really interact with on a daily basis were Zaraki and Soifon and even then I treated them more like a friend then a superior.

"Why, thank you my dear," he said taking the papers from my hand. "Although, I don't think I've ever seen you before are you from my division?"

Before I could answer, a man I knew to be Gin Ichimaru stepped out from behind the Captain and greeted me with a smile. " 'Ello, Sakura Fujishima it's weird seein' ya without one a those two men from tha Eleventh."

"Hello Gin… or should I say Captain Ichimaru now?" I smiled at the fox faced man who just chuckled in return, the grin on his face growing larger. Although many people found him creepy, I found myself enjoying his company; he was humorous and fun to be around. "And as for your question sir, my name is Sakura Fujishima as Gin said, I am the fourth seat of squad eleven, which is the reason why I'm here, your papers were mixed with ours."

"The Eleventh," the Fifth Captain repeated with a smile. "It's rare to see woman as beautiful as you in the Eleventh division and with such a high seat none the less."

"Th-thank you, sir," I replied, feeling my face heating up.

"Please, Ms. Fujishima call me by my name, there's no need to call me sir." That's when I realized, my whole time working for the Seireitei and I never bothered learning many of the other Captain's names. Of course I knew my own, and Soifon because of how many times she tried to recruit me. Then there was Captain Unohana, but I knew her from the many times either I or one of the others from my division had been treated in the fourth and then of course Byakuya Kuchiki and General Yamamoto, but other than that I had no clue about the rest. I didn't even know who was Captain of the third before Gin had been offered the position.

"Uhmm…"

"I believe she doesn't know ya name, _sir,_" Gin had said with a laugh.

"Shut up, Gin," I mumbled under my breath.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me! I never introduced myself, I am Captain Sosuke Aizen, and it's a pleasure to meet you!" the so named Captain _Aizen_ had said to me with a generous smile.

"No, I'm the only who should apologize Captain Aizen, for I never learned your name in the first place."

"That's quite alright! Captain Ichimaru and I were about to enjoy a cup of tea, would you care to join us?" He had asked as if we'd known each other for years. Not wanting to intrude on the two friends I declined – not that I would have accepted anyway – telling them I had to get back to the division to do something for the Captain, little did I know after that day I'd be seeing a lot more of the Fifth Division Captain.

**AN:** I don't know… I kind of like this as a story now=)! And I hope all you readers do to! I am quite happy with this chapter but I probably could have done better and hope I like the outcome of later ones!

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And I hope you enjoy what's to come! Although, if any of you don't like the idea of this becoming a story please tell me =)!

Thank you again for reading and PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE REVIEW! =)!


	3. Tea time and Chats with friends

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, the lucky man xD.

**Thank you:  
**YoukoKurama25  
xiloveanime01x  
for both of your reviews I'm glad that you both enjoy my story and hope you continue to enjoy it!

After I had met the Captain of the Fifth, I still did everything I normally did, but now it seemed as though I was seeing him more often then I use to. I had spent at least thirty years serving in the Gotei Thirteen without meeting the guy and now here I was running into him almost every day. It wasn't the seeing the person everywhere you go scenario, I was _literally _running into the Captain.

I hadn't thought much of it at first but when it got to the point I was seeing Captain Aizen at least once a day something was up. Many times I had the thought of him stalking me but the idea of a Captain doing something as asinine as stalking someone wasn't plausible. And no matter how many times he made small talk with me when we'd cross paths it still came as a shock to me when he asked me to join him for tea. For once, I accepted his offer, I saw no harm in it, and he pretty much owed it to me for how many times I had bruised my ass from smacking him.

"Thank you for agreeing to come to tea with me Miss Fujishima," said Aizen greeting me with a soft smile that caused me to unknowingly blush.

"It's an honor to be able to have tea with you, Captain Aizen, but please call me Sakura, I don't sit well with formalities," I replied as nicely as I could.

"Of course, Sakura but might I ask why?" he questioned placing a cup in front of me, filled with tea.

I laughed to myself and smiled at the Captain, somehow the way my name rolled off his tongue felt right and weirdly enough had me wanting to share my past with him instead of hiding it like I normally did. "I grew up in the seventy-fifth district manners weren't really the priority."

"You're from a pretty tough part of the Soul Society, you should be proud not many Shinigami come out of the poorer districts of the Rukongai."

I smiled at the Captain in front of me, and looked down at my hands, suddenly feeling nervous about being judged because of where I came from. "All of us at the eleventh are like that, so I guess we're all lucky, well… all of us meaning me, the Captain, Yachiru, Ikkaku and Yumichika."

Aizen smiled at me and reached over the table putting his hand over mine. "You're very lucky to have them, I can tell they're like family to you, and any guy would be fortunate to have you in their life, someday I hope I can be that blessed."

As he said all those words, my heart began beating faster in my chest and my face became a red that could rival even Abarai's hair. After a few moments of silence I quickly retracted my hand and kept my gaze on the table in front of me. "Thank you… for the kind words… and the tea, but I must be going, it's my turn to lead the Dojo training this evening. Goodbye Captain Aizen."

I left the room as fast as I could after I said goodbye to the man and avoided contact with him for two whole weeks. I was horrible, I've never been good with compliments they scared me, but not as much as the feelings I was beginning to accumulate for him, feelings I thought would only exist for Byakuya Kuchiki. I was furious at myself, for letting myself get caught up in fantasizing about a man I could never have, yet again.

It seems that's how my life always worked, I would find something great but could never have it, or I would get it but something worst would happen. This was always the reason why I stayed within my division and didn't talk to anyone besides Soifon outside of it; because I didn't want to risk anything like this happening it just wasn't fair.

"Are you going to tell me what has gotten you so depressed lately Sakura?" questioned the Captain of the second breaking me from my thoughts.

"Nothing, everything's fine, what makes you think that?" I replied not wanting to discuss my infatuation with Captain Aizen.

"Nothing, just the fact you've been stabbing your sushi with your chopsticks for the past ten minutes," she answered, I could tell she didn't believe me one bit. Soifon and I would do this every Friday, go out for lunch or dinner, but this was our first time in months for she had been busy with Onmitsukido. Normally we'd talk about things that happened over the past while, gossip but it tonight was unusually quiet, and I couldn't help but think that it was all because I didn't want to talk about what happened with Aizen.

"Captain Aizen asked about you," said Soifon out of the blue as she popped a Sushi roll in her mouth. "I didn't know you guys knew each other."

"We don't really, what did he say?" I was definitely shocked he asked about me, but I wasn't so much shocked he asked Soifon instead of any guys from the Eleventh, because it didn't matter if he was a Captain or not my men would have tried to teach him a lesson for getting to close to me, even speaking my name was like a sin to them. When Pineapple head first transferred to the Eleventh he made a perverted comment about me and _Yumichika_ was the one who put him in his place, although I felt bad for the kid, I had to admit it was pretty amusing.

"Really?" she said raising one of her brows, not completely convinced about my answer. "Because he said he hadn't seen you since you guy had tea two weeks ago and was wondering if you were sick or if it was something he said to upset you."

"Uhmm…" What could I say? I didn't know but I could tell by the way I was heating up that I was beat red and Soifon was laughing at me.

"Is there something going on between you and Aizen?"

"No… I don't know, we only had tea once, it wasn't a date just a friendly talk, I've only ever met him twice," I replied quickly to defend myself.

"He seems pretty taken with you then, he sounded truly worried that you were avoiding him," she commented taking a sip of water.

"But I _have_ been avoiding him," I mumbled hoping she didn't her me, but of course she did, she was the Commander of the stealth force she had amazing hearing.

"Ah, so the truth comes out, this is the reason you've been unusually quiet today isn't it?"

"Yea… I guess so."

"So, what exactly happened at this tea of course?" God she made me feel like I was being interrogated, which basically I was.

"We talked, he said some flattering things, I got flustered and then I ran out of there, it was horrible, it made me feel emotions I thought I got rid of during the whole Kuchiki crush," I admitted feeling embarrassed and ashamed of myself.

"So you do like Aizen?" said Soifon with a small laugh as she smiled at me, "Let's put it this way Sakura, you have a chance with Aizen now don't you? He seems to care enough about you to ask about you, and I'm sure if he has to, he'd go to Zaraki just to see how you are, knowing full well he might come out a little bruised up. Whereas with Kuchiki it would have never happened, besides he's a snotty noble with a stick up his ass."

I snorted with laughter at Soi's last comment. "But Soi, you're a noble as well, you don't actually think that do you?"

She just smiled and shook her head with laughter. "Don't change the subject."

"I don't think that's going to happen, Soifon."

"You never know until you try… at least just… talk to him, you know, before he does something stupid like getting himself killed by your brute 'fatherly' captain."

"Thanks," I said in return, that woman never failed to get me to laugh.

**AN:** Thank you for reading this chapter and story =) I hope all the silent readers out there enjoy it too!

Please Review, but it's all good if you don't, because silent readers are fantastic as well, :3 because for the longest time I use to never Review and now I just rant off about things when I review now haha.

Thanks again! :)


End file.
